


Coming Home

by winterroses



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios as deimos, Alexios is trying his best, Alternate Ending, Big Sister Kassandra, Character Death Fix, Confused Alexios, Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), Ending Fix, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mercenaries, Multi, Murder, Nikolaos and Myrinne both want to just sleep, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Love, Stentor never knows what's going on, They love each other yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterroses/pseuds/winterroses
Summary: “Brasidas!” The scream tore its way through her throat and her body lurched forward into a sprint at the same time that the spear missed. She didn’t stop to contemplate what that meant - though later she would realize that Alexios flinched when she’d cried out - because even a second of hesitation could put Brasidas at Hades’ gate and her brother somewhere even she didn’t know if she could reach him.The Fates had seen fit to save Brasidas for her twice, and she wasn't fool enough to ignore that. They'd saved more than him, though. They'd saved her family. They'd saved her.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad that we didn't get to romance Brasidas and that there aren't more family moments with Kassandra and Alexios.

            It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the events of a few weeks ago repeating right before her eyes. The Fates were cruel mistresses, taking the shape of a spearhead preparing to impale itself in Brasidas’ head.

            “Brasidas!” The scream tore its way through her throat and her body lurched forward into a sprint at the same time that the spear _missed_. She didn’t stop to contemplate what that meant - though later she would realize that Alexios _flinched_ when she’d cried out - because even a second of hesitation could put Brasidas at Hades’ gate and her brother somewhere even she didn’t know if she could reach him.

            Brasidas fell backward and rolled to the side just as she took his place, using her broken spear to block a block from Deimos’ - Alexios’ - sword. She could hear Brasidas cry out something akin to her name, but suddenly the only thing she could see and hear was her brother. Her brother who’s eyes held nothing but a storm.

            “You take everything so personally,” He spoke, his own stormy gaze meeting her fiery one. Of course she took everything personally, everything he had done had been against people she loved and cared about. How else was she supposed to take it? She took it just as personally as what the Cult of Kosmos had done to him, had done to their entire family.

            A grin was spreading on his face, and just as a reply began to bubble up in her throat the grin was suddenly gone and a choke made its way from his throat. He fell forward as she moved backward, giving her full sight of  Kleon holding a bow and an arrow lodged between Alexios’ shoulders. Her first reaction was to stop and make sure that he was okay, but after a moment’s hesitation, she ran after Kleon.

            He would pay for what he helped do to her family, to her brother.

* * *

 

            When she returned to the battlefield, the battle was over. Alexios was gone, whether dead or alive she didn’t know, and when she looked around her eyes landed only on the bodies of the dead that were being cleared. She was searching, like she would have done Pylos had that damned tree missed her. She couldn’t see Brasidas, though, and fear clamped down on her. What if he’d survived Alexios only for another to take his life? What if they’d already taken his body away? What if-

            “Kassandra,” A voice spoke behind her and a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

            She turned, startled that she’d been so distracted that someone could sneak up on her. As her eyes met those of Brasidas, though, she found herself letting out a sigh that she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Brasidas,” His name was a breath of relief on her lips, and one of her hands came up to grasp the hand on her shoulder like a lifeline, “Are you okay?”

            The hand on her shoulder tightened and a slight smile appeared on his face, “I am... Thanks to you.” His words only served to remind her of how close that spear had come to impaling him. She’d already thought he’d died once before, and she didn’t know what she’d have done if he’d actually died this time; and at the hands of her own brother no less.

            As if sensing her turmoil, his other hand came up to grasp her other shoulder, drawing her attention back to him, “Kleon?”

            “Dead,” She responded, the memory of pressing into the water - of watching the coward drown - fresh on her mind, “...Alexios?”

            “Alive, I think… The arrow didn’t seem to go too deep, but I lost track of him while I was fighting. He’s not here, so that must mean something.”

            She nodded in response, hope bubbling up in her at his words. It might not be too late then, to keep her promise to _mater_. First, though, she would have to find him again and that wasn’t something that would happen today. Not now that he had a head start. He could be going anywhere from Athens to Sparta to Lesbos. So instead she focussed on the man in front of her. Though he’d never admit it, he looked just as tired as she felt and she found worry for him rising up once again.

            “Kassandra,” Brasidas spoke again, one of his hands now moving to cup the back of her head so that she’d look him in the eyes instead of continuing to analyze his injuries. Her hand followed his still, gripping now at his wrist as her head fell forward, “You need to rest.”

            “No,” She responded immediately, shaking her head in response. She didn’t know when the last time she’d actually rested was - because there was a far difference from resting and simply closing your eyes for an hour or two - but she had to keep moving. Sleeping wouldn’t save Alexios from the Cult, nor would it keep her mother safe. “I need… I need to return to Sparta, to _mater_. She needs to know that Kleon is dead.”

            She watched as he frowned and placed his forehead against hers, both of them now oblivious to the battlefield around them. “Kassandra,” He spoke again, voice heavier and now openly laced with worry, “You’ll be no use to Sparta, nor your _mater_ , if you drop from exhaustion.”

            He was right, she knew he was right, but she was still wound up and wanted to just get going. “I can rest on the Adrestia. I don’t know where Alexios is going, and if he’s going to Sparta then I need to be there.” It was as good of a compromise as she could give him, and she could tell from the way his hand tightened in her hair slightly that he knew the same.

            “Let me come with you, then,” She looked him in the eyes, wanting to tell him immediately that he should be the one resting, and that a ship was nowhere for that no matter how hypocritical it made her sound. He’d almost met the Ferryman earlier, yet here he was worried about her and not himself and standing closer to her than he ever had before. She wouldn’t question the closeness, because he was the only familiar face on the field and the only one that she completely trusted; and because even she had to admit that his was a touch that she’d been craving.

            “We depart as soon as you get those wounds looked at,” She replied, their touches lingered as they began to pull away from each other. She wouldn’t name the reason, but she could see the understanding shine in his eyes just as brightly as it shown in her own. Eros was with them, or better yet Anteros was with them.

            “Of course.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a new chapter out today, but I'll probably eventually go through and edit this and chapter one to make everyone more in character. For now, though, here's the second chapter.

            She waited outside of the medical tent for him, rubbing a cloth along her spear to clean the blood from it. The back and forth motion was relaxing, and just enough to distract her.

            Up until now, her mind had been moving nonstop, always looking for the next thing to focus on. If t wasn’t almost losing Brasidas, it was the flinch that had saved him. Was it some moment of weakness that had caused it? Or was it a moment of weakness, caused by nothing but buried humanity? It was something that gave her hope, no matter what had caused it. She needed that hope, because the thought that her brother might be too far gone to save only caused anger at the Cult to rise up in her. It was an anger that she didn’t need to deal with at the moment.

            Distracted once again by her own thoughts, her hand slipped while wiping the blade and her palm grazed the edge, drawing blood to the surface. A hiss escaped from between her lips and she pressed the cloth to her hand now. It wasn’t a deep cut by any means, and she’d had worse injuries than a simple graze over the years, but she wasn’t willing to give anyone else a chance to tell her to rest or have her own injuring looked at. She wasn’t even injured until now, unless you counted the bruise on the side of her head from where Kleon had surprised her. She didn’t expect him to use his fists. He was a nation leader who had resorted to his _fists_ , almost as if the Cult of Kosmos’ members grew more and more pathetic each time she killed one.

            The flap of the tent opened, drawing her attention to it. She watched as Brasidas stepped out, his eyes meeting her own almost immediately. He had bandages wrapped around his right bicep, and she was sure that there were more that she couldn’t see. He was a formidable commander, but even he wasn’t exempt from injury considering he’d been on the battlefield far longer than she had.

            “Kassandra,” Were she any more tired, she’d say that the way he said her name was like a prayer. It was likely something she was looking too much into, fueled by self indulgence and simple want.

            “Brasidas,” She responded as she stood up, sheathing her broken spear while continuing to hold the cloth to her bloody hand.

            “You don’t have to worry, I’m not dropping dead anytime soon,” He joked, as if sensing that worry still clung to her. It didn’t do much to comfort her, because this was the second time she’d almost watched him drop dead.

            “Somehow, I find that hard to believe,” Was her response as he grabbed his spear and shield and the two began to walk in the direction of the Adrestia.

            “If I do, then I trust you’ll do something about it.”

            “Or, I would just tell everyone that you were a _malaka_.”

            “You wouldn’t,” He laughed in response, and she looked over at him with a contemplative look on her face.

            “Would you like to test it?” She cocked an eyebrow in faux challenge, a grin similar to his own gracing her features. It felt good to take a moment from everything. Even if the thing they were joking about was an idea that terrified her. The last time she’d taken a moment to joke about something properly was, well, she wasn’t exactly sure when. Sometime before Pylos, definitely, because everything since then had been a scramble towards an inevitable end. She didn’t know what that end was, whether it was her life or her journey, but it was accompanied by a great sense of aprehension.

            A hand grasped her own and she stopped as Brasidas did, watching as he pulled the hand that she’d stupidly cut upwards. He unballed her fist, removing the bloodied cloth and eyeing the cut before looking up at her with a pointed look, “ This wasn’t there when I went into that tent.”

            “What can I say?” She responded, “I can’t seem to stay out of trouble.”

            “And what, you got into a fight in the few minutes I was gone?”

            “Maybe.”

            “You should have it looked at,” Was his response. It wasn’t deep enough to warrant a visit to the medics but she could understand his worry. Infection from simple cuts had taken the lives of men and women greater than her. Still, she’d only gotten an infection once before, and that was when she’d gained the scars on her arm.

            “I’ll clean it on the Adrestia. A bit of alcohol and bandages and it’ll be fine,” There were people dying from worse in the tents at the moment, she was the least of anyone’s worries.

            Her words did little to convince him, that much she could see in his eyes. She was right, because a moment later he was telling her to stay put before wandering off. She was ready to complain but a moment later he was back with a ball of bandages and a bottle of what looked like especially potent alcohol.

            “We don’t have time for this,” She said as he grabbed her and hand and poured the alcohol over it. “ _Malaka_ ,” She hissed as the cut began to burn. Every moment they waster here was one less moment spent returning to _mater_ or going after Alexios.

            “You won’t be any good to anyone if you drop,” He told her, almost repeating her own words from earlier. She glared at him, but his only response was to give her a look of amusement. So she shut up as he finished bandaging her hand.

            “Now can we go?” She questioned as soon as he’d finished, a slight sting still echoing in her hand still.

            “Well, who would I be to keep a _misthios_ from her ship?”

            “A dead man.”

* * *

 

            “Commander!” Barnabas greeted as she and Brasidas boarded the ship. It was a quick walk from the Spartan camp, leaving little time for discussion, “Where to next?”

            “Sparta,” Kassandra replied as she moved to the helm, Brasidas a silent shadow behind her as he moved to stand at her left where Heredotos would normally stand. She looked over at him, finding that she liked the sight of him on her ship far too much. It was like he was meant to be there, shown in the way that he held himself. Or maybe she just liked how he looked standing next to her.

            “You need to be careful, when we get to Sparta,” He warned as the ship began to move, the men rowing them away from the dock to begin the long journey home, “Pausanias may be dead, but that doesn’t mean that there’s not more Cult members; and we don’t know where Deimos is going.” She cringed at the use of the name Deimos, because it only reminded her of what the Cult of Kosmos had done to her brother and was still doing to him. She understood why, though, because it was Deimos that had almost killed Brasidas twice now. He’d almost succeeded twice too.

            “If there is another Cult member in Sparta,” She began, a fire to her words as she spoke, “I’ll find them myself and kill them… And if Alexios is in Sparta then I’m going to try to bring him home.”

            He nodded in understanding, and she braced herself against the rail as they hit open water, greeted by a particularly nasty wave. “Just promise me that if he tries to kill you, you won’t let him,” Was his response, almost feeling like a punch to her gut. She’d never admit out loud that she would rather die than fail at bringing her brother home. She wouldn’t be able to face _mater_ if she failed.

            “I-” She began before stopping. She was used to lying, had done it frequently since being thrown from Mount Taygetos. For some reason, though, looking him in the eye she found herself unable to lie.

            “ _Kassandra_ ,” He spoke, moving to grip her by both shoulders even as they plowed through the waves towards Sparta. “You cannot let him kill you, for Myrinne’s sake,” He continued, pausing with his mouth slightly open, “For _my_ sake.”

            She brought both of her hands up to grasp at his forearms before moving forward slightly and pressed her forehead against his as she closed her eyes, “When all of this is over, we have a lot of talking to do.” She didn’t promise him that she wouldn’t let Alexios kill her, but maybe this would give him some hope that there was a future where she was alive.

            “I’ll hold you to that,” He seemed to accept her compromise, and the two stood like that for a few more moments before turning back to their respective positions.

            She had some semblance of hope, that she would save Alexios and still have something waiting for her when her journey ended. She couldn’t lose anyone else, not after Phoebe. She couldn’t bear to lose anyone else, not mater nor _pater_ , not _mater,_ and even not Stentor - no matter how annoying he could be - and most definitely not Brasidas.

            No one else would die for this.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my Thanksgiving night three thousand word gift! This is also my longest chapter yet. A warning, much of this chapter is taking directly from the game itself in terms of dialogue so just know that the part I talk about belongs to Ubisoft!

            They docked in Sparta in record time. While she had been worried that there would be complications, the seas had been kind to them as they journeyed home. They’d faced no enemy ships nor any ship destroying storms. She was grateful for it as her feet touched the ground of the harbor of Gytheion. She loved the Adrestia, that was not to be mistaken, but after being on her for so long her legs longed for solid ground. She would be feeling the lull of the waves for a long while after this.

            “Steady ground’s a thing that I never thought I would miss,” Brasidas spoke as he came up alongside her. He’d been a good companion on the trip, offering her a new face to see every day. Barnabas and Herodotos had taken to him as well, likely because he’s managed to keep her out of trouble thus far.

            “How many times have you been on a ship?” She asked him curiously, holding her arm out as Ikaros came to land. She stroked the eagle on his head, content in having her friend here. Even if he could be a traitor at times, specifically when she’s talking to mercenaries who want the bounty on her head.

            “Many times,” Brasidas responded, “But never for long.” She wasn’t too surprised. While ships were easier for travel, many still preffered to travel by horse. Still, depending on where in the Aegean you were going it was often the only way to get to your destination, and Athens and Sparta were constantly vying for control of islands.

            “A few more long trips by sea and you’ll be used to it.”

            “Is that an invitation to join you again?”

            “It is if you want it to be.”

            He looked at her for a moment before nodding, the promise of more filled the air. It only served to fuel the hope she’d felt when they left Amphipolis. She’d enjoy having him around more, if he did come with her. Traveling as often as she did could get lonely, even with those who regularly accompanied her. It wasn’t the same, though. They couldn’t follow her into battle like Brasidas could. Fighting alongside him could be exhilarating, their first meeting was proof enough of that.

            “I need to find _mater_ ,” She told him as Ikaros took off with a squawk, as if knowing that his assistance was needed now.

            “And I need to report to King Archidamos,” Brasidas spoke, the both of them approaching their horses as they were brought from the Adrestia. “He needs to know that Kleon is dead,” He continued, taking the reins of the mare that had been provided, “And I’ll make sure he knows that you’re the one who did it.”

            She took Phobos’ reins, stroking his nose in a soothing motion as she looked over at the man, “I didn’t do it for Sparta, and it’s hardly worth praise.” She’d only done it because Kleon was a part of the Cult, because of what he’d helped do to her family. He’d deserved death far sooner, and she’d meant what she had said to his. He was a coward, and certainly not worth the memory. Anyone could have killed him and it would be just the same.

            “You’ve done Sparta a great service, Kassandra,” Was his response as he mounted. “Whether it was for Sparta or not,” He paused now, looking unsure before continuing, “I will find you and your _mater_ once I am done.”

            She nodded and response as she too mounted and they began the ride towards Sparta. For a moment, she’d forgotten that they were going the same way and he likely had as well. She was too used to never sticking around, and he used to her always leaving without even a moment’s notice. Amusement overcame her as he glanced her way, finding a similar look on his own. She turned her gaze back to the path, eyes seeking the telltale sign of Sparta in the distance. Just being in Lakonia was odd to her, and being in Sparta even more so.

            “I was twelve, when _pater_ threw me from Mount Taygetos,” She spoke out of the blue, startling him with her choice of topic if the shocked look on his face was anything to go by, “I remember training, with him and _mater_. Yet, every time I return to Sparta it feels both foreign and like home to me.”

            “You were young, and it has been a long time since then,” He replied, taking in stride the burden she was accidentally laying onto him with her words, “Sparta hasn’t changed much, but the people certainly have, and we were not at war then.”

            “I suppose you’re right,” The Sparta she remembered definitely wasn’t at war. Was it entrapped by the will of a false prophet? Of course it was, that was what led to her fall. But it had been peaceful enough, or as peaceful as it could be.

            They arrived in Sparta in good time, parting ways so that she could first go home and so that he could go speak to Archidamos. When she arrived at her home, though, her _mater_ was nowhere in sight. She dismounted and held out her arm, waiting as Ikaros came down to land.

            “It’s your turn, Ikaros,” She spoke before he took off once more. She followed on foot now, watching as he circled above and listening every time he called out. It didn’t take long for her long to realize their destination: Mount Taygetos. She’d avoided going near the mountain, despite the persistent tug that had demanded her attention since she first arrived back in Lakonia.

            It loomed over all of Sparta, and was where her life had both ended and begun. She’d watched her brother go over the side before she too had followed. Why _mater_ was there she had no idea. Guilt, maybe, or maybe it was the same unexplainable pull that held onto Kassandra herself.

            It did not take her long for her to reach her _mater_ once she reached the path. Myrrine was pacing nervously, but when her eyes landed on Kassandra they lit up considerably, “My lamb! You’ve been gone so long.” Had it really been that long? She was not sure, the days often blending together so that everything seemed to happen all at once yet far apart at the same time.

            “I’m back,” She offered a smile, “And Brasidas has returned with me as well.”

            “And what of my son?”

            “Kleon fired an arrow into Deimos’ back,” She responded, watching as a look of rage crossed over her mother’s face, “The wound didn’t look fatal - he could still be alive.”

            “ _Malakas_ Kleon!” Myrrine snapped, bringing her fists together to crack her knuckles, “I’ll kill him with my bare hands.”

            “It’s done, _mater_. I already sent that snake to the Styx,” Kassandra quickly reassured her, unwilling to have to drag her back to Sparta once again.

            “My family…” She watched as her mother spoke, then sighed, “You’re all I have left.”

            The pull was back, calling for her to go to the top of the mountain once more. Her _mater_ needed her family, needed them, but so long as Kassandra felt the need to run from that pull she knew that she couldn’t offer her presence. The look on Myrrine’s face, though, made her want to try.

            “ _Mater_ , there’s something I need to do,” For her, and for herself. Her eyes trailed up the path, towards where it had all began, “I need to go to Mount Taygetos, where it all began. My whole life’s been spent fighting and running. Running from my past, fighting to forget… I can’t do this anymore.”

            “My heart, was shattered on that mountain.”

            “I need to put that night behind me, once and for all,” Kassandra moved forward to grasp her _mater’s_ hands in her own. She couldn’t do this alone, but she wouldn’t force he to come either.

            “I’m coming with you,” Myrrine spoke in return, determination returning to her gaze just as Kassandra had hoped.

            She nodded, and the two began to trek up to the mountain. Everything told her to run, but she found herself slowing to simply walk. There was no telling what waiting for her on top of the mountain, what waited for them. Was she ready, to face her past? Perhaps not, but this was what needed to be done. “This is where everything changed,” She spoke softly to herself, “It’s like I never left.”

            As they approached the top she spotted a figure, and felt dread and anxiety settle in her stomach as she noted the familiar posture and the way sun glinted off of his armor.

            “Alexios!” _Mater_ called out, beginning to move forward. Kassandra lurched forward to hold her back, unsure of what Alexios was planning by coming here. She’d last seen him with an arrow in his back, in her defence.

            “On the edge of the world, a mother calls out to her child. Touching,” He spoke as he spread his arms, eyes looking out on Sparta, before bringing his arms back in as fists.

            “Alexios, please,” _Mater_ pleaded, holding a hand out loosely.

            “You use that name as if it means something to me,” His voice held nothing but anger and raw conviction, the same way her own had sounded when she’d finally confronted Nikolaos all that time ago.

            “It’s the name your father and I gave you.”

            “Was that before or after you brought me to this mountain to die?”

            “It was the Cult! I tried to save you. I did everything! The priests told me you were dead.”

            “And they told me you abandoned your son!” Alexios responded, and Kassandra tensed in response, fully prepared to place herself between the two should it come down to it. She wouldn’t fail him again, and letting him attack their _mater_ would only be doing that.

            “Alexios,” Myrrine responded as she began to slowly move forward, “Come to me. _We_ are your family. We can go home.”

            “Family? Home?” Alexios questioned before a laugh escaped from his throat, causing Kassandra’s own to constrict, “My sword is my family. The battlefield is my home.”

            “I promised to bring him back, _mater_ ,” Kassandra spoke softly to Myrrine as she stepped forward, “But the Cult has poisoned his mind.”

            “Promised to bring me back to _mater_ did you? You didn’t bring me here,” Alexios was still laughing, going so far as to bring one hand to clutch at his stomach. Was she going to face Deimos here, in the end? Had she truly failed her mother? “Why don’t you tell our _mater_ the truth?”

            “And what truth is that?”

            “That _I’m_ the chosen one. The one with a destiny. _I_ will bring order to this world,” His words made her sick to her stomach, causing it to clench in ways that should be impossible, “You’re nothing but a mercenary with a broken spear.”

            “You don’t have a destiny!” She finally snapped in response, tired of the lies that the Cult had fed him coming from between his lips, “You are just a tool used by the Cult!”

            “I’m glad you said that. Since we first met, I’ve been trying to figure out what you are to me… You’re a weed. Trying to choke and destroy everything I’ve planted. And you know the best way to kill a weed… Is at the root.”

            “Alexios,” She began to move slowly, keeping her tone soft as she tried to sound anything but pleading. He shook his head in response.

            “When I was little, I found a lion cub trapped in a snare. My friend tried to free it… That’s when I heard the deadly growl of its mother. I watched as the lioness tore my friend to bloody shreds… Even, in the world of beasts, a _family_ protects its young.”

            “I loved you!” It was Myrrine’s turn to snap, “I still love you.”

            “The one you love is dead. My destiny is clear. And I won’t let you get in my way.”

            “Alexios, listen to me,” Kassandra was between them now, knowing that there were only two ways this conversation could go. They either left this mountain together, or one of them died. She spoke softly and carefully, her hands spread out slightly to the slide and began to inch forward, “You are my brother. I tried to protect you once, and I failed… I will not fail again.”

            He moved away from her, pacing, and she unsheathed the Spear of Leonidas and cradled it in her hands. If one of them were to leave here dead, let it be her. She wouldn’t kill her brother, not today and not ever.

            She held the spear out just as he turned towards her with a cry, thrusting his sword towards her throat. She held still, even as surprised bloomed over his face and he looked between her and the spear. “This belonged to our grandfather.” With her words he slowly straightened, still tense, and lowered his sword slowly as he approached her, looking down at the spear. He sheathed his own sword and reached forward, taking it from her hands into his own. He fell to his knees and she backed up slightly as their _mater_ approached.

            “You’re home now,” Myrrine kneeled next to him and she watched the two with abated breath, watching as _mater_ embraced him and he leaned into her touch. How long had he been craving a familial touch? How long had he been craving family?

            “I’ve done terrible things,” He responded, and Kassandra could see the telltale sign of tears on his face.

            “We all have, Alexios,” Was their mother’s reply and Kassandra finally moved to crouch down in front of him, making sure to look directly at him. When he finally looked at her, she took his hands in her own and pulled him to rise.

            “I-” He began, his words catching in his throat through his tears. She felt her own throat clench up in response, but knew to save her own tears for later.

            “I know,” It was the simplest answer, held everything that needed to be said between the two of them. She smiled then, slightly, her eyes searching his own. He paused, then nodded ever so slightly before relinquishing the spear back into her grasp. She sheathed it and brought a hand to his shoulder to begin to lead him away from this place. It was fitting, that their journey should begin and end here.

            “Kassandra, wait,” _Mater_ spoke suddenly as they began to walk away. She stopped and turned, Alexios turning with her, as Myrrine moved to embrace her, “Thank you.”

            They stood embracing for a moment before Myrrine pulled away slightly and held a hand out to Alexios. He took it after only a moment’s hesitation, and was pulled into the embrace as well. It took a moment, for the both of them to figure out what to do. Eventually, her hand ended up on his shoulder and his at her waist as their _mater_ held them close. This was the first time she had held her brother since he was a baby.

            No words were said as they all pulled away slightly and began the trek back down the mountain, not releasing each other for even a moment. Even as they once more entered the confines of Sparta they remained silent, but she watched still as Alexios’ eyes passed over everything to begin taking it in. When he had made the journey to Mount Taygetos she highly doubted that he had stopped for a moment to take in the view, and she had no way to tell if he had ever traveled to Sparta during his time with the Cult. She would not be asking, either.

            “Eventually,” Myrrine was the first to speak as they approached their home, “We will have to speak to King Archidamos about reinstating Alexios’ citizenship.”

            “Archidamos will do it if he knows what’s good for him,” Was Kassandra’s immediate response, fully prepared to challenge the man to a fight if that was what it took.

            “Kassandra,” Their _mater’s_ voice held a tone that signaled a lecture about respect was on the way before Myrrine paused, “Though I doubt he would say no.”

            “Good.”

            They neared the house now, and all three stopped as they spotted two others in front of the house. Both were recognizable to her, though she did not know which to focus on first. _Pater_ and Stentor stood in front of the house, the two men speaking. They stopped, however, when they noticed the three of them standing there.

            “Nikolaos,” She heard Myrrine breathe before she let go of Kassandra and Alexios, moving to meet Nikolaos in a tight hug. The move surprised Kassandra, to an extent. There was likely still some anger towards him, but perhaps Alexios returning home was enough to staunch that at the moment.

            Kassandra moved to stand more fully next to her brother, prepared to launch herself at the first person who said one wrong thing, and the two moved around to stand closer to their step brother. Her eyes connected with Stentor, still standing in the same spot as a look of shock crossed his face. She cocked an eyebrow at him as he finally looked her in the eye, a silent battle occurring between the two for a brief moment before finally he nodded. She nodded in return, just as Nikolaos and Myrrine separated and turned towards them.

            Their father’s face was one of grief as he looked upon his two children, and he moved towards them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. This was the fourth time she had seen him, since Megaris, and he still looked just as tired as he had then, the burden of what he had done weighing him down. No words were said as he drew them into an embrace. She didn’t question how he knew that it was Alexios who stood beside her, considering that their was a good amount of resemblance between then and considering that they’d all approached connected at the hip. “Kassandra, Alexios,” The I’m sorry hung in the air, not needing to be said. He’d certainly have a long time to make up for what he had done, that she was sure off.

            A moment later, Myrrine joined their embrace, standing between Alexios and Kassandra to be closer to her two children. Kassandra then, turned her head to Stentor with an expectant look and a teasing grin on her face, watching as a confused one graced his own. “Come, little brother,” She spoke as she reached forward and drew him to stand between Nikolaos and herself.

            He was an awkward man, despite the fact that he was a Spartan general, and she was certainly going to look forward to riling him up later. She even looked forward to seeing how badly he and Alexios were undoubtedly going to clash for a while, the two completely different from one another.

_Mater_ , She thought to herself as she looked upon her family, _it is done_.


End file.
